Four Angel Wings: Apocalypse
by James Connor
Summary: A simple bodyguarding job reveals th object of Wolrm and Hart's interests, but Angel is instantly dragged into a violent and destructive waking nightmare where he must confront his toughest challenges yet Contains violence and very strong language.


**Chapter One: Bodyguards**

General Fury Caraway was a high ranking official in the Galbadian Military and having such a powerful position wasn't without its risks, kidnapping for one. Caraway was almost constantly at risk of being kidnapped and held to ransom, him or his family so his mansion in Deling City was protected by twelve foot walls topped with razor wire and broken glass, savage dogs, electric fences, three inch bullet proof and shatter proof windows and a small army of guards armed with automatic weapons as well as snipers dotted throughout the property. Still Caraway was a staunch believer that you could never be too protected and that was why he was calling an old friend.

"Hello Angel Investigations," A man's voice answered. "This is Wesley Wyndam-Price, how can I help you?"

"Hello Wes," Caraway said jovially. "It's Fury Caraway here. How are things with you these days?"

"Business isn't too bad." Wesley replied cheerfully. "We're hardly raking it in but we're keeping our heads above water."

"Well if you ever need a financial leg up you only have to call." Caraway said. He and Wesley had served together with the Galbadian Special Forces, Wesley having been Caraway's protégé.

"I won't." Wesley replied. "But thank you anyway. I don't think you called me up for old time's sake."

"Correct." Caraway said. "I've got a job you might be interested in and it'll net you a tidy amount of cash."

"Really?" Wesley said his interest piqued. "What sort of job are we talking about here?"

"One that will net you fifty grand for every person you send provided they do their job properly." Caraway said. "I need someone to do some body guarding and close protection."

"How many someone's are we talking about?" Wesley asked knowing full well that any job coming from Caraway was likely to demand a lot of effort on the part of Angel Investigations.

"I think three will cover it." Caraway replied. "Yes that means you'll earn a hundred and fifty grand."

"That's a sizeable amount of money for a simple close protection job." Wesley mused. "Why do I think there's something you're not telling me?"

"I haven't told you yet." Caraway said. "Threats have been made and I need some protection pronto."

"Well I'll talk to my contacts." Wesley assured him. "I already know one of them will do the work. He has a great affection and respect for one grand never mind fifty."

"What about two others?" Caraway enquired. "I'd like to have another two to cover each other backs."

"Well I can almost definitely assure you that they'll be willing to help." Wesley said. "Fury can you guarantee you're telling me everything?"

"That I am." Caraway replied readily. "For example what would you think I'm not telling you?"

"Who's making these threats for starters?" Wesley suggested. "What said threats might consist of?"

"They're threatening various people who are close to me if you know who I'm talking about." Caraway explained.

"Well these people are definitely the men for the jobs." Wesley said very confidently. "You'll know them when I send them over. They answer to the names of Zann, Spike and Angel."

"Angel?" Caraway echoed. "As in Angel Investigations right? You named it after him?"

"Not exactly." Wesley said. "We named it because we're based in the Hyperion Hotel in the City of Angels." The City of Angels was one of Deling City's more affluent areas.

"Ah." Caraway said. "So they're called Zann, Spike and Angel. Dare I ask why Spike has that name?"

"He gained it as a nickname for torturing people with railroad spikes." Wesley explained patiently.

"And he's one of the people you're recommending to do some body guarding for me?" Caraway enquired.

"Oh don't worry." Wesley said. "He's one of the best most likely due to his love of violence but don't worry, Angel can keep him in check most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Caraway echoed dubiously. "What the hell do you mean most of the time? The last thing I need is loose cannon in the mix."

"Don't worry." Wesley insisted. "Sure Spike and Zann are a little unconventional but they're still two of the best in the business."

"Spike and Zann?" Caraway exclaimed horrified. "You mean two of them are maniacs?"

"A little kill crazy maybe." Wesley admitted. "But I know you and I don't think all you want is protection. You want answers and believe me; Zann, Spike and especially Angel are all very adept at squeezing answers out of people when they want to."

"You mean they're well versed in torture." Caraway guessed shrewdly. "I'm not sure about this."

"You might have to meet them to be sure." Wesley said. "I can send them over to your gaff at eight o' clock tonight."

"Okay fair enough." Caraway replied, unconvinced. "But I hope they don't try to just gain entry uninvited. My guards are the best."

"I don't think they will find that a problem." Wesley chuckled. "Your guards are the best until they're met with these guys."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Caraway replied. "Is there anything else I should know about these guys?"

"Yes actually." Wesley turned serious again. "They have a bit of a problem with dwellings so unless you want to hold the meeting on your doorstep invite them inside."

Wesley replaced the phone on its cradle and grinned around at his colleagues, Charles Gunn, Winifred "Fred" Burkle and Cordelia Chase.

"We, my friends are in business once more." He announced. "That was an old friend of mine and he's offering us a very lucrative business deal."

"Really?" Gunn mused looking and sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "What's he offering us for our services then?"

"He wants our help with some body guarding and close protection." Wesley replied.

"On it." Gunn replied crossing to a large cabinet and pulling out a stiletto knife slid it up his sleeve.

"I'm giving it to Spike, Zann and Angel." Wesley said, extracting some guilty satisfaction from the look on Gunn's face.

"Wesley are you sure that's a good idea?" Fred asked dubiously. "Angel I can understand but Zann and Spike? Putting them into a volatile situation is a bit like gas to the flames and what's more they're smart enough to realise that they deserve a cut."

"With the money we're being paid I don't think that'll be a problem." Wesley grinned. "They're being paid fifty grand apiece. That's a hundred and fifty grand for us."

"One hundred and twenty." Fred corrected. "Angel, Spike and Zann all demand a twenty per cent cut and out of fifty thousand that's ten thousand. Ten thousand multiplied by three is thirty thousand, and that taken away from a hundred and fifty thousand is one hundred and twenty."

"Good point." Cordelia agreed. "Wesley are you sure about tying up three of our most valuable associates with said job. Given the violent nature of a lot of our work..."

"Don't worry." Wesley said. "Gunn and I will take up the slack. Consider Spike doesn't like taking orders. I don't think it'll take him too long to get fired."

"True," Gunn laughed. "But still, the fang boys are all very good at what they do and I don't think it'll take them very long to track down the person who's making them give up their time for petty bodyguard services and convince them to back off."

"Well let's hope that they're not human." Wesley said. "That way Angel can lay a hand on them."

"I don't think it matters." Cordelia pointed out. "You see if they're human Angel can't kill them but I doubt Zann or Spike as impeded similarly."

"I don't think Angel will let them." Wesley said dubiously. "He's not the kind of person to just hang around and let some human get his neck torn out whoever they are."

"What about Lindsey?" Cordelia replied. "If he was killed and Angel could've stopped it I doubt he'd lose any sleep over it."

"What's your point?" Wesley enquired shortly.

"My point is that if Zann and Spike want to kill and torture the person behind this then let them."

"I have a very good idea who is behind this if you want the truth." Fred said shrewdly. "Come on it's got Wolfram and Hart written all over it."

"That's true." Gunn said. "Wes does this friend of yours have anything to do with Hell Incorporated?"

"He's high up in the military." Wesley said. "The first time he called me for help I had a look into his tax records and so on and it's my opinion that you'd be hard put to find someone less connected to them."

"Okay so do you think he's maybe in trouble with a loan shark or something similar?" Fred contributed.

"Let's leave that to Angel to find out." Gunn said. "Let him do the investigation while Spike and Zann do the strong arming. Not that the latter two aren't exceptionally good at what they do but let's face it, they're a pair of blunt instruments."

"That's right." Wesley said. "Cordelia call them and tell them that they've got job that they can make ten thousand dollars out of."

"Right." Cordelia said picking up the phone and dialling. "This should be interesting. Spike? Hello...listen I've got a job for you, Zann and Angel...yes we got your letter...you spelt 'resignation' wrong...oh I think you'll want to get involved in this job."

"Well did Blondie Bear take it?" Gunn asked from his seat as Cordelia hung up and started dialling Zann.

"I think so." Cordelia replied. "I decided against telling him how much he'll make because I don't think turning up to a job interview hammered would go down particularly well."

"That's probably wise." Fred nodded sagely. "I know we've ruled Wolfram and Hart out but I think maybe should talk to them just to make sure. Charles could you handle that?"

"I would," Gunn said. "But being near that evil bitch Lilah makes me want to kill things."

"Has anyone noticed the initials of Wolfram and Hart employees?" Cordelia spoke up. "Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan, Linwood Murrow, Lee Mercer..."

"And Holland Manners." Wesley said. "Just get a hold of Angel, Spike and Zann Cordelia. Gunn if you go to Wolfram and Hart..." He looked to Fred for help.

"Charles," Fred said trying to sound seductive and failing quite miserably. "If you go to Wolfram and Hart I'll let you do what you always wanted."

"You mean the whip cream thing?" Gunn exclaimed, positively delighted. Cordelia and Wesley exchanged looks that Fred didn't miss.

"Just please got to Wolfram and Hart please Charles." Fred snapped. "If you see Gavin Park you can break his nose."

Caraway opened the door to his mansion and he couldn't have been more shocked if a giraffe stood upon his threshold. Standing facing him were three men who were obviously Angel, Spike and Zann.

Angel was the very epitome of understated efficiency, dressed in a black mid length leather jacket with a navy blue button up shirt. He wore black trousers and a pair of black loafers. He was in his mid to late twenties with dark brown eyes and spiky brown hair. Angel was tall and broad obviously physically strong but his eyes betrayed him as a gentle man until he was ready for a fight.

Zann was just as inconspicuous with shoulder length dark hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a waist length black leather jacket, faded black jeans and a black muscle shirt, set off by black skater shoes with fat laces dragging behind them. He had a slender but muscular build. Zann's eyes burned with a determination so fiery it could light a candle at twenty paces. Caraway could instantly tell that if you asked Zann to do something you could rest assured it would be done.

Spike was totally different. With bleached blond hair, green eyes and chiselled features he swaggered around like a man who didn't want to be forgotten or ignored. He was dressed in an ankle length black leather duster, a red shirt open over a black undershirt, black jeans and black biker boots. He was thickset and muscular but something in his looks rang alarm bells in Caraway's head.

"You must be Angel, Zann and Spike." Caraway growled, looking these characters over.

"That's right." Angel nodded before gesturing to Zann and then Spike. "This is Zann and he's Spike."

"Pleased to meet you." Caraway said shaking their hands. "Please come in so we can talk. Would you like a drink? We've got more or less everything."

"We'll have three Budweiser's if that's alright." Zann smiled. "Spike, before you even ask you're getting one only and that's final."

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered belligerently as he took the bottle Caraway handed him with a nod of thanks. Caraway used the bottle opener before offering it to Angel who looked at it before nodding to his comrades. The three men twisted their lids off and took a mouthful in perfect unrehearsed unison.

"Okay let's get down to business." Caraway said. "You do this job for me and you'll be paid fifty thousand dollars."

"Well now isn't that bloody interesting." Spike laughed darkly. "Correct me if I'm wrong boys but our twenty percent cut makes that ten thousand."

"Wow you can do simple mathematics Spike," Angel quipped. "There's a portent of the apocalypse if there ever was one."

"Boys," Zann cut in as Spike opened his mouth angrily. "Can you two leave off each other for ten minutes? I'm sorry Mr Caraway please continue."

"Right I don't just want your protection skills." Caraway said. "I want answers and I want to know who's making these threats. I also believe that you have ways of making them pay."

"I'm sorry but that's not me anymore I'm afraid." Angel explained. "I don't go around killing people."

"I'd be very happy to do that part." Spike said at exactly the same time while Zann cupped his face in his hands.

"Okay how about this." Zann said diplomatically. "Angel does the investigation while Spike and I do the wet work and we all do the close protection."

"I'd be happy with that." Caraway said decisively.

"What about you two?" Zann enquired turning his patented death glare on Spike and Angel. "Can you stomach the idea of working together?"

"Yeah, whatever." Angel said waving his hand dismissively but not without a glare at Spike.

"Fine if it makes you happy." Spike growled looking as if it didn't make him happy in the slightest. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all." Caraway replied though it was quite obvious he did but he wasn't out to antagonize potential bodyguards.

"So," Angel said as Spike inhaled smoked contentedly. "These threats you received? What can you tell us about them?"

"Letters mainly." Caraway said. "Though there have been a few anonymous phone calls."

"Do you have any idea when your kidnapper friends might strike?" Spike enquired. "If we have a location and time we can find out the best way to protect the mark."

"If I were them I'd strike on Friday night." Caraway said. "There are no dogs, electric fences and guards with automatic weapons in the way."

"Okay," Spike said thoughtfully. "What's on Friday night?"

"It's the senior prom." Caraway replied. Three pairs of eyebrows shot upwards at this.

"It's the senior prom?" Angel echoed incredulously. "Now I've heard everything."

"You like to hang with the kid's right?" Spike laughed. "Don't you think that's a little creepy?"

"Spike please." Zann said, comprehension dawning. "You didn't hire us to protect you did you?"

"I'm ex-Special Forces." Caraway said. "I can look after myself. I hired you to protect my daughter."

Rinoa had taken her mother's maiden name because she didn't want her fathers. It wasn't that she hated him it was more to do with the fact that he had sent thousands to their deaths and Rinoa didn't want to be associated if she could avoid it. She preferred her mother's name as her music made people happy. Rinoa held a great resemblance to her mother with long raven hair past her shoulders and porcelain white skill that contrasted well with her hair. She also had beautiful almond shaped eyes but they were chocolate brown instead of her mother's blue. Apart from the eyes most of the qualities that Rinoa shared with her father were on the inside. She was exceptionally stubborn at times and had a strong sense of right and wrong, though it was oddly coupled with a thirst for excitement.

"Hurry up Selphie." Rinoa murmured as she wondered when her best friend was going to show up.

On cue the door burst open and a hurricane hit. Selphie Tilmitt dashed into the room in the neurotic, overexcited mood that was her general state of being. If Rinoa didn't know better she'd say Selphie had overdosed on a massive level of speed. Selphie had once been part of the insanely popular but superficial and vapid clique until she'd decided to get some more excitement and had started hanging around with Rinoa and her friends. A lot of people considered Selphie annoying but she was truly great company and the life and soul of a party. Rinoa was envious of Selphie hourglass figure and incredibly impressive dating record. She also had shoulder length hazelnut hair and bright green eyes. She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's the prom soon!" Selphie cried cheerily. "It's the prom soon! It's the prom soon! IT'S THE PROM SOON!"

"Good because we were wondering." A voice said ironically. "She hasn't stopped with this since she heard."

Quistis Trepe was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and observing the whirlwind of hyperactivity before her with a long suffering look stamped firmly on her pretty features. Quistis was the tallest of the group and also the most lusted after. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in fishtail bun though with her bangs hanging loose around her face. She had beautiful azure eyes that held a variety of qualities included a kind mind-set and determination so fiery it could light a candle a twenty paces. Quistis' tall lithe frame marked her out as an athlete and she certainly was, participating in hockey, basketball and various athletics events, all of which she excelled at. Subverting the first impression of her as a female jock she boasted an IQ of 181 meaning she was a certified genius but for all this there wasn't an arrogant bone in her body. Quistis usually tutored the other girls in subjects they were struggling with.

"Are we going to get into our dresses?" Rinoa enquired irritably as Selphie jumping up and down as if the was on an out of control pogo stick.

"Good idea!" Selphie yelled.

A good ten minutes later they all stood in front of the mirrored front of Rinoa's massive wardrobe looking stunning in their floor length silk prom dresses.

Rinoa's dress was a strapless black ball gown with a lace up back that ended in an opulent ribbon draped down the back. The elaborate beading and sequins set off the neckline and flowed down the skirt in rippling waves.

Quistis' dress was a lilac evening gown that elongated her figure and while it was tighter than Rinoa's dress it was still easy to move in and showed off her curves. It had a deep v-neck halter and a pleated empire waist line.

Selphie's dress was a magenta evening gown, strapless with a lace up back like Rinoa's. The bust was accented with a scalloped sash decorated with sequins that in turn accented Selphie's emerald eyes.

They smiled as they stared at their reflections. The silence stretched and was broken by Selphie.

"Holy shit." Was her breathless and somewhat stunned analysis of the situation. "Look at us. We look wonderful."

"I'm not entirely sure wonderful covers it." Rinoa said quietly. "The boys are going to be totally flabbergasted. Speaking of which who are you going with?"

"We decided to go stag." Quistis explained. "That allows us to have our pick of the guys and while we're on the subject…Selphie."

Selphie opened her dress box and pulled out three identical corsages with ivory orchids on them. She threw them to her friends and they donned them, before turning back to the mirror.

"We'll get our hair done on the day but otherwise this is what we'll look like." Selphie observed.

"I feel overdressed." Rinoa quipped. "We'd better get out of these. My dads providing our limo."

It was prom night and Angel was waiting outside the mansion, leaning against a limo dressed in a tuxedo in contrast to Spike and Zann who were dressed in everyday casual wear. They were sitting in a black Aston Martin DB9 down the street. It was expensive but fairly discreet and would fit in well with the limos and the other expensive cars at the prom.

"You do look like a complete poof in that get up." Spike's voice came through Angel's earpiece.

"Shut up." Angel replied through the microphone around his throat a mischievous smile warping his lips. "William."

"Never, ever call me that!" Spike shouted down the microphone while Zann bit his lip to stop laughing.

Angel sighed satisfied that he'd at least managed to get one over Spike who was currently relaying very graphic (not to mention obscene) threats towards him. Angel however was well practised at tuning Spike out. It was at that moment the front door of the mansion opened and Caraways daughter walked out. Angel opened the door on the limousine and staunchly refused to make eye contact though he did notice that Caraways daughter was extremely pretty.

"Get the blondes phone number for me and I won't annoy you for a week." Spike said promptly as the three girls climbed into the limo.

"Spike," Angel growled warningly as he closed the door. "We have a job to do so start thinking with your brain instead of your…" He left the last word to Spike's imagination.

"Fine I'll do it myself." Spike huffed.

Angel buzzed up the glass privacy window between himself and the chattering girls before blasting Spike with the full force of his rage.

"Right you listen and listen good." He snarled between clenched teeth. "We're being paid a lot of money provided we do this job properly. You want to hit on a seventeen year old girl you do it in your own time but not when you're supposed to be looking after her best friend."

"Alright keep your hair on." Spike grunted in high bad humour. "There's no need to bite my bloody head off."

"Can you two save the three rounds until after this job." Zann roared down the channel instantly shutting them up. "Let's do this job or so help me I'll behead you both."

Angel drove off and noted the Aston Martin in his rear view mirror following him. The limo was a little unwieldy but Angel was in no hurry. He got to the school in plenty time where the multicoloured dressed stood out among the black and whites of the tuxedos. Angel stopped and buzzed down the privacy window before turning the girls.

"We're here." He said impassively.

"Thanks a lot handsome." Selphie said flirtatiously. "You must remind me to give you a proper thank you later.

The door slammed closed drowning out Rinoa's protests at her friend hitting on her chauffeur. Angel however manoeuvred the limo into a parking space. The Aston Martin was already there with Spike and Zann leaning against it. Angel crossed towards then.

"Looks like there's security on the door." Angel observed. "There's no way they're just going to let us in."

"Why don't we try and explain about our job?" Zann suggested lightly. "It could work you know."

"Why don't we just beat them into unconsciousness and stroll in anyway." This was Spike obviously.

"I'm going to try the civil approach." Angel said evenly before they headed for the doors as soon as all the pupils were inside so that if it came to violence no one would see. Their way was instantly blocked by a security mans arm.

"I'm afraid this is is a pupil's only event." The security man said. "Ergo we can't let you in here."

"You're going to let us in now," Angel countered cheerfully. "Or very soon from now."

"Yeah what he said." Spike stepped up as well grinning. "But with a bit of a threat on the end."

"You are not allowed in." The security man said. "Please leave now or I will call the police."

"Okay maybe this will change your mind." Zann said. "We are actually being paid to protect a member of the pupil body. We believe this is the perfect opportunity for the people in question to launch a kidnapping attempt. If you don't let us in you will regret it."

"How stupid do we look?" The security man demanded as he loosened the catch on his extendable baton.

"Alright we've tried the nice approach." Spike said he reared forward but Angel restrained him. Zann calmly produced a thick unsealed envelope from his jacket.

"There's twenty grand in here." He opened the envelope to reveal the money before handing it to the man. "It's yours."

"Mine?" The man echoed. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Zann replied "But if you let us in you'll be able to quadruple the money when we come back out."

Squall Leonhart was sitting on his own in the corner of the schools gym hall and it was clear from his posture and his untied bow tie that he clearly didn't want to be there. He wouldn't be to had it not been for his sister Ellone and father Laguna using a combination of blackmail and manipulation. He was currently drinking bourbon from a silver hip flask he'd swiped from Laguna's liquor cabinet and smuggled in. The prom had a bar but no one was allowed to bring in alcohol of their own.

"Come on Squall!" His best friend Zell Dincht said as he came off the dance floor. "Live a little every now and then."

"There is no way in hell my feet are touching that dance floor." Squall grunted moodily before taking another mouthful.

"Stop being such a spoilsport." Zell protested. "You know how many girls like you. If it was anyone else but you then it would be called the jackpot."

"Zell," Squall said warningly. "I am not dancing with any girl, full stop, end of story. Capice?"

"Not going to happen ." Zell said grabbing Squall by his wrist and hauling him to his feet. He then proceeded to frogmarch Squall towards the dance floor.

"What the hell are you playing at Zell?" Squall exclaimed before he caught a glimpse of someone through the crowd. "Zell, hold on. Look over to the door and se who's just entered."

Zell complied and it didn't take him long to identify Zann, Angel and Spike entering. Angel and Spike were wearing tuxedo's (Spike's clashed horribly with his hair) while Zann wore a kilt.

"Damn." Zell muttered under his breath. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I have no idea." Squall growled back. "But I would definitely like to find out. Give Irvine and Seifer a heads up, I'm going to have a closer look."

Zell nodded and headed off into the crowd. Squall skirted it looking as if he was really heading somewhere. He paused about ten feet away from them under the pretence of studying his invitation.

"Hey maybe this will be fun after all." He heard Spike say. "Check it out. They've got a bar here."

"Spike…" Angel growled warningly. "We have a job to do and the best way to do said job would be remaining totally un-plastered."

"Bugger that." Spike replied shortly. "I'm here to have fun and that's what I'm going to do. Anyway as long as I don't get totally hammered I'll be alright."

"Fine," Angel snorted. "But don't go hitting on any girl that crosses your path. Zann keep an eye on him."

"Done." Zann nodded. "But you're not my boss and the only reason I'm doing so is because I was going to do so anyway."

The trio went their separate ways and Squall returned to his general state of existence at social functions, supporting the wall and hitting the bottle, or in this case the hip flask but keeping a wary eye on the three unexpected visitors. Somehow Squall didn't think that they were here to get a social life. Whatever they were here for, it probably involved large amounts of chaos mayhem and disorder. He looked up at the glass ceiling contemplatively and then his chain of thought suddenly jolted to a stop.

Squall watched the stars in the night sky for a moment, then noticed as one of those stars flew across the heavens. A meteorite, Squall realized. The fallen star crossed the heavens and disappeared past the edge of the glass roof, passing out of view.

At the lower edge of his vision, Squall spotted someone else looking up at the star as well. He glanced down, to see a girl, about his own age, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. She looked down from the shooting star and glanced his way, then pointed up at the roof, as if to say "You were looking at that too?"

Squall cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. An instant later, as the girl started walking towards him, Squall suddenly realized that his confused gesture could just as easily have been interpreted as a sign of intrigue and interest.

Squall's mind suddenly raced at the realization, even as the girl's features began to register. She was slender and petite, with long, dark hair that dropped past her shoulders, with a few blonde streaks running through her hair as well. She was downright beautiful, more than many, if not all, of the other girls in the room. She wore a stunning black ball gown that almost glowed in the ballroom's light, and accentuated the curves of her shapely body. Around her neck she wore a slender silver chain with a silver ring on it.

As she came closer, Squall found himself looking into her deep brown eyes, eyes that were lit with curiosity and interest. She cocked her head to the side, and smiled, and expression that made this girl seem even more beautiful.

Squall couldn't help the fact that he was a male, and this girl's lovely features and nearly flawless grace and movements had definitely caught his rapt attention. Despite himself, his heart was beating faster as the girl looked him over. That smile, in particular, was affecting Squall.

"You're the best looking guy here," she finally said, still wearing her intoxicating smile. Her voice was soft, yet playful and interested. An instant before she spoke the next words, Squall realized what she was going to ask.

"Dance with me?" she asked hopefully.

Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she had Squall's attention. And yes, Squall was intrigued and interested by this mystery girl. But Squall was still Squall, and he did not like the idea of stepping out onto the dance floor with a complete stranger in a public place with dozens and dozens of observers, many of whom knew all about Squall's antisocial tendencies. If Squall took this dance, he might end up having a small horde of pupils lining up to ask the schools "dream boy" out on the floor too.

So, instead of responding verbally, Squall just took a sip of his bourbon and looked over at a distant metal statue featuring the Garden emblem on its face. The girl, undeterred by Squall's silent refusal, continued.

"Let me guess," she began. "You'll only dance with someone you like? Okay, then . . ." She suddenly stepped closer, raising a hand in front of her face. Squall, startled, turned back towards her right as she spoke again.

"Look into my eyes," she said as she twirled her hand in front of Squall's face. "You-are-going-to-like-me. You-are-going-to-like-me . . . ." She chanted like some hypnotist, all the while smiling jokingly. "Did it work?" she asked a moment later.

Perhaps the bourbon had loosened Squall up somewhat, or maybe it was just this girl's demeanour, but Squall, surprising himself, chuckled at the "hypnosis." He did look into the girl's hopeful eyes, and then shrugged. He almost wanted to go out there with her now. Maybe, if no one had been watching and they were alone, perhaps he would have actually taken her up on the offer.

"I can't dance," he lied, still trying to avoid getting out on the floor. The words sounded somewhat pathetic, but it was all he could come up with.

"You'll be fine," the girl said with another smile as she reached out and grabbed Squall's free hand. Her tone told Squall that she didn't believe his statement on dancing skills. "I'm looking for someone. I can't be out on the dance floor alone," she added as she pulled on Squall's arm.

Squall was more than strong enough to keep leaning against the pillar without even being budged by the slender girl's pull. But again, Squall was still Squall, and he was a reasonably nice person, so he decided to humour the girl. He'd get out on the floor, and really show her how he "couldn't" dance, then excuse himself. But, in order to keep all the other girls eager to dance with him away, Squall decided he needed to make it look like he never wanted to be out there to begin with.

What resulted was a rather comical image as Squall allowed himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor, an expression of surprise on his face as he clumsily stuffed the flask into his jacket pocket.

The girl stopped in the centre of the floor, right out in everyone's line of sight. She spun back on Squall and then took up his left hand in her right, and put his right on her left waist. Squall knew the positions perfectly, but he deliberately made himself seem hesitant and unsure. Taking the bait, the girl began to lead into the dance.

Show time, Squall thought as he began to move his feet clumsily across the floor. After a few awkward steps, the girl took a step back, and Squall, knowing he was supposed to follow her, instead let her pull him in. He shifted his weight forward, making him slightly off-balance, causing the two to impact clumsily.

"I know you're a better dancer than this," she said quietly, and Squall realized that she had known he was lying all along. He shrugged, and then nodded, and even as a new song began to play he grasped her hand and assumed the proper pose for this dance.

The two lost themselves in the dance, the motions and steps coming easily and naturally to Squall and the girl. They stepped, they spun, they waltzed and danced freely throughout the song. Squall was caught up in the movements, and entrapped by this beautiful girl's seemingly effortless spell. As the music reached its crescendo, they spun away from one another, and then came in close.

This time, Squall did not overbalance and nearly take her down. Instead, he brought her in close to him, and was about to step into a closer, more intimate dance, when the lights began to darker light cast a newer, softer look on her face. Squall had only very rarely ever held a girl this close to him before, and that was mostly in the dance classes he'd taken. In those cases, he had been uncomfortable but had stoically accepted the girl's presence. But in this case, he didn't mind her being so close. Perhaps it was her beauty and grace, but it was probably also due to the champagne he'd been imbibing earlier. Whatever the reason, he didn't mind.

Then, the girl's features were lit by multi-coloured lights flashing down through the skylight above. Squall glanced up to see fireworks being set off in the night sky. He watched the light show above, and felt an unusual peace wash over him.

The girl in front of Squall shifted, and he glanced down at her in confusion as she looked at something over his shoulder. Suddenly, she stepped away, smiling at him.

"Thanks for the dance," she whispered as she moved around him and walked off towards a group of people in the sheltered area beneath the second floor. Squall watched her leave, surprised and a bit confused by her sudden departure. He felt a mixture of feelings, none that he thought he would have felt in that situation. Instead of being relieved she had left him alone, Squall almost wanted to spend more time with her, and felt…disappointment?


End file.
